mitteodderbookignrfandomcom-20200214-history
Rominus Premious
Rominus Premious was the second recorded King of Vetaloca and reigned from 437AV - 445AV and under his reign, Vetaloca would go through one of the most bloody conflicts of its early history. Early Life Rominus was born in 415AV to his mother, Elizabeth Norves and his father Octivus Premious. Rominus was the first born of Elizabeth and Octivus and was trained by his father in the art of strategy and swordplay as well as stewardship and justice. In his youth Rominus would befriend a boy named Stadius and become best friends with him for years to come. Rominus would grown up to be a proud and strong man. Conquest of Vetaloca When the Kingdoms of Hijemnia and Scicivia declared war on Vetaloca, Rominus was charged in commanding the Heavy Cavelry of Octivus's host. Rominus would fight in the Battle of Verogusa leading his cavalry in a charge against the enemy right flank crippling the Hijemnian forces severely but in the fighting his friend Stadius would be killed, this angered Rominus greatly and he vowed to take vengeance apon Hijemnia. Rominus would then lead his cavalry at The Siege of Calborne Castle and would be instrumental in the Battle using his Cavalry to break the enemy lines and forcing them into retreat and thusly winning the Battle for Vetaloca. The War would continue for many years to come and Rominus would fight in many skirmishes along the border between Vetaloca and Hijemnia and he would gain a reputation for being ferocious in battle, rumors spread in the enemy ranks that he was a cannibal and ate the men he personally slayed in battle. The Bastard Yulius During Rominus's raids in Hijemnia, Rominus conceived many bastard children. Many of these women were killed after they were impregnated, as to prevent the Bastard being born, however during a raid in Hijemnia, Rominus took a liking with one of the women and spared her. Her name was Sophelia, a weaver of 18 years. Rominus delivered her to Preimum castle to live and give birth to Rominus's son, Yulius, whom he legitimized before his birth. Rominus would only spend 2 years with his son over his entire life. Coronation In 437AV King Octivus of Vetaloca would die of Fever and Rominus would be crowned King, he immediately began building up the Vetalocan Millitary and in 438AV he would rally his forces and march on the Hijemnian capital of Sarcon and besiegeing the castle, after a week the outer walls garrison surrendered, the Rominus would assault the inner defenses with himself leading the charge wielding two swords. He would take an arrow to the shoulder in the battle but the battle was won and Sarcon was sacked. Rominus then turned his forces to Scicivia and besieged their capital of Almega, the defenders sallyed forth apon the Vetalocan attackers and met them in the Battle of Almega, the Scicivians had the initial advantage with their large amount of cavalry smashing the Vetalocan Vanguard, but Rominus called a orderly retraet for his Vanguard exposing the cavalry to the Vetalocan Pikes behind, the Pikes proved extremely effective against the horses leaving much of the Scicivian forces to be slaughtered by the Vetalocan Horsemen. Rominus then marched into Almega without resistance and occupied the city. Rominus later would allow his army to Disband and rest for two years but in 440AV he would raise his forces to conquer the Kingdom of Braxxia to the South, the Rominus would capture the castle of Rimicce and he would raid the Braxxian countryside for a number of years until he was met by the Braxxian host at the Battle of Apriri where he would be Killed in a cavalry charge.